


The Song Of Purple Summer

by by1jun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Musicals, a lot of theatre talk, idk what this is, sehun is whipped, spring awakening - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 20:11:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18611668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/by1jun/pseuds/by1jun
Summary: Jun is a massive musical nerd and Sehun is not.Sehun joins the after school theater club to try to talk to Jun but he gets a lot more than he bargained for.





	The Song Of Purple Summer

Sehun felt stupid.

He was stood outside the the theatre room. He could hear music coming from inside. He was guessing people was just warming up there vocals as the after school theatre club had only started ten minutes ago. 

Sehun was supposed to be inside. 

Sehun signed up this semester to join the theatre club after finding out the boy he was hopelessly in love with from his english class was a member. 

The boy was Kim Junmyeon, Nerdy soft boy. He wore these thick framed glasses and wore sweaters too big for him that made him have sweater paws and Sehun was whipped. He had the softest brown eyes that Sehun could stare deeplying into for days. He had brown hair that Sehun just wanted to spend all nights running his hands through.   
Sehun's favorite Junmyeon look was when it was cold and the boy would wear a big scarf and a winter coat which would engulf the boy and make him look so squishable and small, it always warmed his heart. 

He had never had the chance to actually talk to the boy, but he had seen the boy talking to his friends, Baekhyun, Jongdae and Minseok. And his laugh, god his laugh. His laugh was like a drug to Sehun. It was so addictive, everytime he heard it he craved more, he wanted to be the reason the sound left the boys mouth. That's why Sehun was stood outside the door.

However, Sehun had one problem. He was not interested in musical theatre, could not sing, could not act. He could at least dance but that's all he had going for him. He had no idea how he was going to get along with anyone inside. Would they hate him for not been educated? The only musical Sehun had heart of was Mamma Mia and he couldn't say he even enjoyed it that much.

He took a deep breath and opened the door.

The volume increased as he stepped through the door, the door slammed shut behind him. No turning back now he thought. He was trapped.

The first thing he saw was four boys on the stage, screaming the lyrics to a song Sehun did not know. They were all dancing around the stage with each other putting on a performance to the other cast members watching. He recognised two of the boys, one was Baekhyun and the other was Junmyeon. God Junmyeon. He was wearing a gray sweater and skinny jeans, his hair messy bouncing as he jumped around the stage laughing at the others. 

In such a trance watching the boy Sehun did not realise someone approached him till they coughed.

“Hi” 

The boy talking to him was very tall, taller than him. He had brown curly hair and a puppy like smile to his face. 

“Oh, Hey.”  
“You don't look the type to be here”

“Why not?”

“Well for starters, your wearing a shirt that probably costs more than my car.”

Sehun looked down and realised he may be a little too dressed up for an after the schools club, but he wanted to impress his crush okay. 

“It's not that expensive” Sehun muttered.

The boy nodded.

“Im Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol”

“Oh Sehun”

“Nice to meet you Oh Sehun.”

“You too”

There was a pause of silence, neither parties knowing what to say.

“Uh so what song are they singing?” Sehun asked

Chanyeol chuckled while looking at the boys on the stage.

“I wouldn't really call it singing but its Land Of Lola. Ever heard of it?”

“No.”

“Didn't think so, Its from Kinky boots.”

“Kinky?” 

“Yeah,” Chanyeol sniggered. “Trust me its not as bad as your thinking.”

“I'm not thinking its bad.” 

“Sure” Chanyeol said, you could tell in his voice he did not believe Sehun at all. “Its Juns favorite musical.”

“Jun?”

“Oh yeah i forgot you won't know anyone here.” Chanyeol pointed to the boys on the stage. “The short boy on the left is Zack. He's the emo kid, but he's nice enough.” 

Zack was wearing a black button down shirt buttons undone so you could see his collarbone tattoo, he had a black belt with chains dangling off it with skinny jeans. He had tattoos covering his arm and ear gauges in. You could definitely see how he was the emo kid. 

“Next is Shane, He's an insanely talented writer. He actually has just published his first book. Kids great” 

Shane was wearing a pink shirt tucked into blue ripped jeans with a pink hat onto match. Everyone was highly fashionable here. Except maybe Chanyeol who was just in an oversized hoodie. Shane looked like a cute pastel boy.

“Upfront in the middle, is my boyfriend Baekhyun. He wants attention a lot as you can tell. Hes really loud but fun to be around. You might find him annoying at first but he will grown on you. Trust me, id know”

Baekhyun had red hair and was wearing a bomber jacket, the boy also had hickeys covering his neck to the point where you barely see one side of his neck. 

“He has a lot of hickeys.” Sehun said pointing out the obvious

“Yeah, my bad.” Chanyeol blushed, ears turning bright red.

“And that but not least, Jun. He was the one who brought us all together. I don't think this production would even be running without him. Hes technically not the president of the club but he is in are eyes. He will get shy if you say that to him though so don't.” 

“Jun..” 

“Yeah, you know him or something?” 

“He's in my English class” Sehun replies timidly  
“Crush?”

“No”

“You replied way too quickly man, defiantly crush.” 

“Shut up” Sehun muttered.

“Its okay man, i only joined at the start to stare at Baekhyun.” Chanyeol laughs at the memory. “ I worked mainly round the back now with the band for this production anyway.”

“What production is happening?”

“You joined and you don't even know what we're doing?”

Sehun shook his head while Chanyeol sighed. 

Chanyeol shouted. My heart dropped.

“JUN!!”

Junmyeon looked up after seeing his name shouted while Chanyeol made hand signs to beckon him over. He jumped down from the stage and jogged over.

“Hi” 

“This is Sehun here. Hes new.”

“Hi nice to meet you Sehun. Your in my english class right?” Junmyeon asked, his head slightly tilting. Sehun nodded too scared to speak up.

He had been waiting to talk to him for so long he could barely work his brain. 

“Sehun here doesn't know what production were doing.”

Junmyeon laughed and god. His laugh is even more beautiful close up. His eyes crinkle up and his perfect white teeth, there was nothing not perfect about him. 

Junmyeon looked at him after he had finished laughing and smiles widly at him.  
“Were doing the musical spring awakening. Have you heard of it?” 

Sehun shook his head.

“That's okay! I have my copy of the play in my bag if you would like to borrow it?” 

“Please” Sehun muttered. He would read anything if Junmyeon suggested it to him. To read Junmyeon person copy too, a dream come true. This day could not get any better for Sehun even though he felt like he was embarrassing himself by his lack of knowledge. 

“Don't worry about not knowing about it! A Lot of people here this will be their first time with the musical too” Junmyeon gave him a soft smile while his hand came up to Sehun's shoulder to pat him lighty. The touch sent shivers down Sehun's entire body. 

“Its good i promise! Anyway today were mainly just messing around. Tomorrow we're choosing parts so maybe you could start reading tonight to get a feel for the characters and see if there's any character you want to play?” 

“I can do that” 

Sehun nods to himself, he can do this. He has to impress Junmyeon. 

A scream took Sehun out of his thoughts, he looked up to see Baekhyun been chased by some girls.   
Junmyeon scratched the back of his head blush spreading against his face he smiles shyly at Sehun. 

“You will get used to him.”

Sehun smiles back knowing everything is going to be okay.

That was until he realised he was going to hear Junmyeon sing. 

Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh idk what this is.
> 
> I haven't read or watched spring awakening in YEARs so I'm bit rusty on my knowledge but we should be good. can u guess which roles jun and sehun are going to play? c; 
> 
> my twitter is @by1jun


End file.
